


A Lot Has Changed

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, DR2 Spoilers, F/F, He/Him Lesbians, Scent Kink, Tribadism, basically male pronouns but female bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata's scent is a bit different, and Komaeda notices.





	A Lot Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> \- I wanted to write lesbian KomaHina but I just wanted to write them with he/him pronouns so yeah. If that is weird for you, then I don't recommend reading this.  
\- I haven't played SDR2 since 2013 so my characterization is probably bad, but I'm just really sad at the lack of lesbian KomaHina so I had to be the change I wanted to see in the world  
\- I never write, so I'm sorry this is bad

On a particularly-hot summer day, Komaeda walked out onto the deck and spotted Hinata in his usual spot under one of the large umbrellas. Understandably, he was shirtless and only sporting his flip-flops and swim trunks. Like almost everyone else, they were either half-naked or hiding in their cabins. Komaeda had loosely tied his hair back, but remained mostly dressed as always, only leaving his large jacket behind in his room. He carefully walked up the steps and made his way over to Hinata.

"Hey, Komaeda." He greeted him casually, wiping a bit of sweat off his brow. 

"Hello, Hinata-kun." Komaeda felt a warmth blossom inside his chest as he sat under the umbrella in the chair beside him. After all that he had done, Hinata still let him sit next to him every day. He never looked offended or uncomfortable, and in fact looked even more peaceful than the first time he met him. Despite their past. Despite the heat.

"Man, aren't you hot in those jeans? It's like a million degrees out here." Hinata leaned back in his lounge chair and waved his hand in a failed attempt to fan himself.

"It's only 35 degrees, Hinata-kun. But I'm often cold, so I actually feel very comfortable right now. I suppose I rather like the heat." Komaeda explained simply.

"God, I wish I were the same..." He closed his eyes in a dramatic bout of sadness, but eventually glanced Komaeda's way. After a moment, he smiled broadly at him. Somehow, Komaeda's heart started pounding a bit faster than usual. Without realizing, a soft smile graced his lips.

"Lately your smiles look so much more genuine." Hinata giggled, "Usually it looks a bit fake or something." _ Either way looks cute, though. _He mused to himself.

"Ah... sorry," His smile carefully shifted, "I never intended to make you uncomfortable with my deceitful smile, haha." With those words, that falsely optimistic smile returned. 

A bit disappointed by the change in expression, Hinata smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry about it. I never said I disliked your normal smile, either." 

Komaeda shot him a strange look, one that made Hinata realize that his comment might’ve been a bit too straightforward.

Suddenly feeling awkward about the way he worded it, Hinata sat up and attempted to backtrack, "I mean-- it's not like I like your smile, well I don't _ not _ like it, but, you know--" He blushed despite himself; he sounded like a complete idiot, "I just mean you should act like yourself, and smile however makes you comfortable... or something." He scratched the back of his neck and looked away, trying to find something else to quickly talk about instead.

Things became quiet, but it was far from uncomfortable. Komaeda hummed a pleasant dismissal of the subject, and opened up the book he brought out with him. Though his mind was decidedly distracted.

There were still times where Komaeda wondered to what extent Hinata had still been altered by Kamakura. Was it mostly superficial, as with his heterochromia? At times, it felt as though Hinata carried with him a general ability that he certainly didn't have before. He even seemed a bit more confident, for the most part. But, in moments like these, Komaeda really felt like Hinata hadn't changed at all. Still, he wanted to know about more about it. And he wanted to stay by his side anyways, if Hinata would accept him, he wanted to see the effects of this mixture of Kamukura and Hinata. Perhaps he was still the Ultimate Hope in some ways... but even if he wasn't, Komaeda felt like he wanted to remain here regardless. The reasons for that feeling, however, still escaped him. 

Hinata sighed a bit and stared out at the water; the laughter of their other companions echoing in nearby cabins, "... I feel like I could almost pretend we are actually just on a school trip. If we hadn't aged, and if the world wasn't in ruins, haha." He rested his chin in his palm and looked even further than Komaeda could see; he was suddenly deep in thought.

The ocean breeze suddenly picked up and tossed Komaeda's hair around, blinding him in white tangled locks. He pushed his hair out of his eyes briefly, and soon the scent of the sea was stronger. Along with it, Komaeda noticed something a bit unexpected.

He was loathe to admit that he knew what Hinata had smelled like before (_ Hinata would be so disgusted if he knew that I noticed something like that, I'm sure. _) but with that gust of wind, he noticed another possible change about Hinata. Perhaps it was the location, or that this was reality instead of a simulation, but something about him seemed different. Was his body also changed in other ways by Kamakura's presence after all? He thought to question whether or not such an experiment could alter one's body odor, but if it could change his hair and eye colour and talent, then Komaeda supposed that it might very well be able to alter just about anything.

He was curious if Hinata had noticed it as well, but before he would ask such a strange question, he figured he should make sure that it was indeed only Hinata's scent that he had picked up just now.

With Hinata still facing away, Komaeda quietly leaned towards him. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply near Hinata's neck and shoulder. 

_ Ah... his scent has definitely changed. _

He opened his eyes slowly, only to see Hinata looking at him with wide eyes and a face nearly as red as his left eye.

"Wh--- What the hell are you doing!" Hinata quickly leaned away and covered his shoulder and neck defensively.

"Oh, haha, sorry Hinata-kun!" He laughed cheerfully, "I was just suddenly so curious about your smell, I couldn't help myself!" He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Very nearly looking ready to explode, Hinata blushed intensely, "Y-you. You're so weird!!" He pulled his legs up to his chest as if to further protect himself from Komaeda's strangeness, "Why would you want to know something like that!" He couldn’t believe that Komaeda had finally gotten so close to him and it was for such an arbitrarily weird reason.

"Is it really that big of a deal? I had no idea that it would embarrass you so much, haha~" He laughed lightly, seemingly quite amused by Hinata's strong reaction.

"What, and you wouldn't be embarrassed if someone just came up and took a whiff of you?!" He retorted still rubbing his neck as if he could rub away Komaeda's actions.

Komaeda looked a bit surprised, "I can't imagine that anyone would want to smell me, let alone get near me!" That fake care-free smile spread across his face once more, "I can only think that I'd be flattered that they would express such an interest in anything about someone as worthless as me!"

Suddenly, annoyance sparked inside of Hinata. How blind was Komaeda that he hadn’t noticed how interested he had been in him since the moment that they met? He was constantly alluring to him, and he fought constantly with himself to avoid getting too close for fear of scaring him off. Did he really not notice, or was he just making fun of Hinata for daring to be interested in him at all? He couldn’t really tell, but it kind of pissed him off.

Now frustrated, Hinata took Komaeda by the shoulders and pushed his back against the lounge chair, "That's not the point, you jerk!" He felt like he was just being teased, but upon seeing Komaeda below him, he felt an urge to get a bit of revenge.

Sure, it would make him just as weird, but maybe it would prove his point better than words. He could just show him how weird it feels, and get it the point across.

Hinata lifted his hand to the side of Komaeda's head and weaved his fingers through his thick hair. Komaeda remained surprisingly still as Hinata hovered over him and gripped his hair. With a sudden pull that was a bit rougher than intended, Hinata pulled Komaeda's head to the side, exposing his neck. Hesitating only for a moment, Hinata leaned in and pressed his face against Komaeda's skin. 

"... Hinata-ku-" Hinata inhaled deeply-- both his mouth and nose seeking to make as much of an impression as possible- and Komaeda felt a thrill shoot through him at the feeling of Hinata's face against his skin. Komaeda's hands reached up to grasp at Hinata-- to pull him off or pull him closer, he wasn't quite sure- but he couldn't will himself to touch Hinata proper. His hands instead hovered over Hinata's shoulders, shaking in trepidation and excitement. 

He thought he should say something, but before he knew it, Hinata seemed to be somehow pressing even closer. Mouth still slightly open, Hinata exhaled hotly against the pale skin. Trembling, Komaeda whimpered softly at the sudden warmth against his neck. Hinata slowly straddled Komaeda's lap, and in a reckless move, slid his tongue against the salty sweat forming on Komaeda's slender neck.

"Mh--!" He bit his lip to prevent himself from making any more strange noises. This was dangerous. Hinata was just teasing him, and he was getting aroused.

Though afraid to even open his mouth again, Komaeda finally dared to speak up, "H-Hinata-kun..." He whispered breathlessly. 

As if suddenly snapped back into reality, Hinata quickly leaned back with one sudden movement, releasing Komaeda's hair in the process. Face red, and sweatier than ever before, he suddenly realized that he had probably just gone way too far.

Looking incredibly conflicted, Hinata finally managed to find his words, "Sorry-- I just... Wanted to show you how awkward it feels......" He didn't sound very certain.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Komaeda's face was slightly pink, but he didn't seem offended or angry as Hinata did previously. If anything, he looked somewhat dazed. Indeed, Komaeda's gaze didn't waver for a long while, and he studied Hinata's face carefully, as though he could read his thoughts if he stared for long enough.

Hinata blinked a few times, realized that he was still sitting on top of Komaeda, and quickly scrambled off of him. His face was burning red once more.

"S-Sorry." Came his curt apology, his eyes darted everywhere but at Komaeda. Then, he stalled for just a second, before finally rushing down the stairs and back inside the cabin.

\--

_ What the fuck. What is wrong with me?! Why did I do that, what was I thinking!! _

Hinata rushed into his room and locked the door behind him. He was practically hyperventilating. Words couldn't describe how ashamed he felt at that moment. He had genuinely intended to just make Komaeda feel uncomfortable briefly to prove his point, then move on. But...

His mind stopped. It rejected the results, he couldn't come to terms with his reaction. How could he have done that? Komaeda must've thought that he was the most perverted degenerate on the planet. 

Hinata collapsed on his bed face-first and hoped that somehow the bed itself would swallow up his disgusting thoughts. What kind of person gets turned on by smelling their friend? 

_ Wait-- _

_ No-- I wasn't... Turned.. _.

His heart pounded in his ears. He could scarcely admit it.

When he had seen Komaeda below him like that, he felt more than an urge for revenge. He had felt... Excited. Komaeda looked so compliant, so helpless and beautiful. 

_ Yeah... he looked beautiful with his hair a mess like that, below me. _

Hinata groaned and rolled over onto his back. 

_ And he... smelled so good _ . _ Better than I ever imagined. _

He clenched his teeth. He couldn't stop himself from remembering that soothing and sweet smell that was so distinctly Komaeda. The moment that he had breathed in, he had fallen completely to a point of no-return. Why did he have to smell like that? He just wanted to...

Hinata managed to stop his thoughts from fully forming, but he could feel that blood was already rushing to his groin. He was getting wet just remembering that smell. 

_ Komaeda... _

He pushed his legs together tightly, hoping to prevent himself from feeling anything more. But despite his attempts, he started to subconsciously tilt his hips, as if chasing an imaginary friction somewhere in the air. 

_ Ah, if only Komaeda were here... _

He bit his hand in desperation, hoping to distract from his thoughts, but he could feel himself getting hotter. With great caution, Hinata slid his other hand down lower, to the hem of his shorts--

_ Knock, knock! _

Hinata gasped, suddenly dragged back to reality. He sat up with a jolt, and rushed to throw on a t-shirt that was laying on the floor. Legs slightly unsteady, he walked to the door and opened it.

Komaeda was standing there patiently. "What?" He tried to sound as disinterested as possible, though his tone come off as far more frustrated than he had intended.

"Ah, Hinata-kun..." Komaeda gasped, "You seemed upset, so I wanted to check on you. And..." 

There was an unnecessarily long pause. "... And?"

"And... Would you let me in before continuing? I'm a bit embarrassed about saying it out here to be honest." He smiled softly.

Within an instant, that lovely smile had melted any anger he had previously felt at the interruption. Hinata glanced behind him for a moment, as though to make sure that there was no evidence of his previous mood left in the room. "Uh. Sure..." He opened the door further and stepped aside, letting Komaeda step inside.

Hinata closed the door once more, and turned to Komaeda, "Well?"

Komaeda looked lost, as if searching for the right words before continuing, "I wanted to apologize for interrupting you." 

_ Did he know that I was about to--- ?! _

"Wh--" Hinata started, but Komaeda interrupted.

"You were clearly enjoying yourself back there on the deck, and I had to go and speak, thus ruining your fun haha... I really am the worst!" He laughed at his own expense, "I need to remember my place. I should've just let you do as you pleased, so... I wanted to make it up to you." A subtle smirk spread across his face.

Silence.

"What?" He replied eloquently, completely unable to comprehend what Komaeda was getting at.

Looking only slightly exhausted by Hinata's density, Komaeda elaborated with a gentle tone, "It may be impudent of me, but if Hinata-kun wants to... he should use me however he wants. If Hinata-kun can gain any kind of enjoyment out of an existence as lowly as mine, I would be satisfied, hahaha..." His laughter was slightly sickening.

Hinata felt utterly conflicted. He was horribly attracted to Komaeda, and for the longest time he had wanted nothing more than to jump on him and fuck him into the floor. But with that kind of reasoning, he felt a sudden sadness well up within him. He didn't want Komaeda if he was only doing it to satisfy Hinata. If Komaeda didn't want it, then he didn't want it either.

"I wouldn't do that..." Hinata gaze shifted to the side.

"Ah... Of course." Komaeda touched his own face slightly, "I made the wrong assumption, you must be so disgusted by me... I'm so sorry." He still smiled, but his eyes looked more distant than before.

Without thinking, Hinata reached out and slid his hand into Komaeda's, holding it gently but securely.

"I am not disgusted by you at all. Actually, I ..." The words got trapped in his throat. He was scared of how Komaeda would react. Perhaps sexual things would be fine, but would saying that he loved him be going too far? Hinata wasn't certain. He still found Komaeda so hard to understand.

_ Yet, that was partly why... _

He leaned in closely, pushing his hand through his hair and pulling Komaeda's head down slightly. He stroked his head gently, Komaeda gradually started to look more relaxed as his eyes focused on Hinata's.

Lidding his eyes, Hinata leaned even closer still, and pressed his lips softly against Komaeda's for just a second. He hovered above them for a moment, waiting for any kind of adverse reaction, but none came. He kissed him again. And again. Slowly, hesitantly, he felt Komaeda return his kisses with the smallest of movements. 

Hinata's heart was thumping in his ears again. He felt really excited. Komaeda was kissing him back. Komaeda was letting him kiss him. He let go of Komaeda's hand and finally held his head with both hands, at last pressing his mouth entirely against Komaeda's. He kissed him incessantly, as if he could disappear at any moment, as if he could absorb his very being into his own if he just kissed him hard enough. He realized that he was breathing heavily by this point, but couldn't stop. 

"Open.. open your mouth." He breathed against Komaeda's lips.

Komaeda complied, parting his soft lips. Hinata exhaled and sealed his lips against Komaeda's, shoving his tongue inside his warm mouth. He made out with him feverishly, gripping his hair, his shoulders, his waist-- trying to feel every part of him and memorize his entire presence. Komaeda was soon gasping along with him, softly whispering Hinata's name with a hot intensity unlike anything he had heard before. 

He was getting wet again, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Komaeda. Hinata grabbed Komaeda and shoved him against the bed, "Take your shirt off." He all but demanded.

Komaeda was still gasping for air, his face flushed and eyes unfocused. "Ah... So Hinata-kun really did want to use me like this.. hah... I wasn't wrong..." That smug expression returned, and his slender arms reached up to remove his shirt, revealing the porceline-white skin of his chest and stomach. 

"S-Shut up." Hinata didn't want to argue, he just wanted to be with Komaeda at that moment. He didn't want to use him. He wanted all of him. Every day, all the time, forever. He liked him. He _ loved _ him. But he knew that Komaeda would never believe such a thing-- he could scarcely believe it himself. But the truth was that Komaeda was everything to him. 

Hinata ran his hands along his soft skin, gently rubbing over his nipples and drawing out little mewls of pleasure. Komaeda looked completely cooperative and even happy, but doubt tugged at Hinata's mind.

"Do you want this?" He almost didn't want to ask; he feared the possible answer. He grazed his hands along Komaeda's beautiful stomach. 

"Mh... what I want doesn't matter." He stretched his arms above his head, as though trying to show his complete submission to Hinata.

"No." Hinata held his waist a bit too tightly to stop his hands from moving further, "Tell me what you want to do, or I'll stop." 

Komaeda looked conflicted and wriggled a bit, as if trying to urge Hinata's hands on. Just with that, he was fairly certain that Komaeda truly was seeking this for his own satisfaction. But he wanted to hear it in his words. He needed to be certain. 

"Do you really want to hear about the desires of someone like me? Haha, that's really twisted, Hinata-kun..." Komaeda titled his head, as if looking down on him.

"Tell me, damn it..." He insisted.

"I want... to touch you… Hinata-kun. And... ahaha..." His eyes lost focus, and he looked to be slightly troubled "... I'd rather not say." 

Hinata wordlessly leaned forward to kiss him gently. Hinata gingerly took both of Komaeda's hands, and kissed each one. First metal, then skin. Komaeda simply watched him with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"You can touch me wherever you want," He almost whispered, vaguely embarrassed by his own actions and words.

Komaeda blinked a few times, but he slowly slid his hands onto Hinata's shoulders, as if they might burn him if he went too fast. Taking all the time in the world, he eventually wrapped his arms around his neck. He started to smile, he looked entirely too pleased from something so simple. He looked adorable. Hinata kissed him again, and meant to withdraw, but Komaeda held him firmly in place, opening his mouth and asking for more. 

Hinata sucked on his lips and tongue, feeling spurred on by Komaeda's deep breathing, and the hand running through his short hair. He grabbed his hips once more, and pulled him up into his own, grinding roughly against him. 

"Ah~ Hinata-kun..!" Komaeda moaned, and Hinata swallowed it up with another deep kiss, leaving him to hold grasp onto his shirt and writhe in his hands. 

Eventually Hinata leaned back on his haunches and tore his own shirt off, tossing it to the floor. He looked down at Komaeda, running his hands along his jeaned legs. "Get these off. I want to fuck you already." 

Komaeda's face turned a deep red, but he lifted his rear-end and slid his jeans down. Hinata grew impatient and ripped them the rest of the way off his legs, before tossing them at the wall. Now he could see a bit of just how wet Komaeda was; his underwear was darkly stained with his arousal, revealing that Hinata wasn't the only one who was incredibly turned on at this moment. He could feel his own vulva pulsing with arousal at the sight.

He pulled Komaeda's legs around his waist, dragging him a bit closer. With his thumb, he feathered over the underwear's wet spot, hearing the rewarding moans of his partner in return. Feeling a bit more confident, he pressed his hand down a bit, and started to rub him gently through the cloth.

"A-Ahh..." Komaeda twisted his body, biting his lip as he held back his moans, "Hinata-kun, you shouldn’t--" 

He silenced him by suddenly picked up the pace and rubbing his entire palm along his groin. His hand already started to feel wet from the cloth, and it assisted in sliding against the underwear with ease.

"Hinata-kun, Hinata-ku--uun!!" He arched his back in the throws of such a simple pleasure, but it made Hinata smile to see him enjoying himself so much. He deftly spread his fingers against him, his other hand running along his thigh lovingly. Komaeda kept pushing up against him, and that wet spot continued to get even larger. 

His own fingers started to feel increasingly wet despite the barrier, and in a haze he pulled his hand away. Komaeda let out a bit of a sob and gasped in an attempt to catch his breath. 

Without thinking, Hinata raised his wet hand to his face and inhaled before licking his own fingers. _ God, Komaeda smelled and tasted so fucking good. _

He wanted to gather himself in Komaeda's scent and never be apart from it. He couldn’t wait any longer. Impatiently, he slid his fingers around the grey and white underwear and slipped them down. Komaeda seemed to want to protest, but thought better of it and tried his best to pretend like he could withstand the embarrassment.

Just as he thought, Komaeda's vulva was glistening and soaked. It was pink and swollen with need, and Hinata was all-too-eager to give him as much pleasure as he could.

"You're already so wet..." He spoke with admiration and awe as he took two fingers and spread his labia to look at the pulsing innards that begged for any kind of attention.

"Haah... Please don't tease me, Hinata-kun..." His voice shook with vulnerability, his legs twitching with the urge to close up and hide himself away.

"Sorry," He lightly apologized and grabbed Komaeda's legs to lift them over his shoulders. Now, his beautiful pussy was right in front of his mouth, ready to be served.

He spread Komaeda's lips once more and took a long, leisurely lick along his entire cunt, enjoying every crevice and flavour that oozed from his vagina. 

“O--ohh!! Ah!” Komaeda's legs tensed around Hinata's head, and he gripped the bed sheets with such intensity. He kept muttering Hinata's name in between moans and gasps as Hinata's hands and tongue worked to make him even more wet.

Hinata grabbed his legs firmly and finally sealed his entire mouth over his vulva, sucking and slurping up his fluids. But no matter how much he tried to drink it all up, Komaeda just kept producing more with each gasp and moan.

"Ah! Ah--!! Hinata-kun, I'm a-almost... !" Komaeda's hips slid excitedly against Hinata's loving ministrations, while Hinata struggled to keep Komaeda's hips in place long enough to finish the job. 

He tried to give it his all, tongue-fucking Komaeda’s insides with an eager hunger, and alternating back to sucking on his sensitive clit. Komaeda’s breath suddenly hitched, body tensed with never-before-seen strength as his legs forced Hinata’s face further against his groin. 

“A-Aah--Ahh~! Mh!!” He turned his face to the side, biting his hand to silence himself as he came hard against Hinata’s lips, soaking his lips thoroughly in the process. Komaeda’s hips thrust weakly against him, his legs quivering with their rapidly fading strength. 

Hinata gladly licked up all that he could, gradually slowing down and becoming teasing and gentle. He looked with satisfaction at Komaeda’s flushed and exhausted expression. He softly kissed Komaeda’s inner thigh, then lowered his legs back onto the bed. He looked down and admired just how red his pussy had become, and how wet his thighs and the bed were now. Hinata grazed his fingers and hands along those soft upper thighs, _I love you_… his head flooded with affection, but he resisted saying it.

A moment of silence and laboured breathing passed before, “Hinata-kun…” He looked up to meet Komaeda’s eyes, “Can I… That is, do you need help in return?” his breathing eventually slowed and he pushed his sweaty hair off of his forehead. 

“Hm…” Hinata smiled a bit and leaned forward to kiss along Komaeda’s collar bone, “Tell me what you want to do.” 

“Anything,” He breathed, “I’ll do anything you want me to.” 

“No. I want to do whatever you want.” He locked eyes with Komaeda, staring at him with sincerity. 

Komaeda hesitated, his face turning pink again, as his mouth opened a few times, attempting to find the words. Then, slowly, “The moment that I entered your room… I could smell you. Ah, that you were turned on, that is.” 

Hinata’s face immediately turned red. _ Ah, so he was able to tell after all. Wait, why is he bringing this up-- _

“I initially only meant to apologize and leave, but as soon as I smelled you... “ He paused for what seemed like forever, “I… I wanted you to… Well it probably wouldn't interest you, but… I want to be marked my Hinata-kun’s scent. I want you to use me to get off, and coat me in your arousal. If… it wouldn’t disgust you too much.” 

Hinata almost felt faint, as if a combination of embarrassment and arousal just punched him in the gut. He had an idea of what Komaeda might’ve meant by this, but he chose to clarify, “So… you want me to…” And hoped he would finish the sentence himself.

“I want you to grind against me... Pretend you’re really fucking me.” Despite his previous trepidation, Komaeda suddenly looked a bit more confident again and raised his arms in way that could only be considered seductive.

Hinata hesitated for just a moment, but lust quickly clouded his brain at the thought of riding Komaeda to orgasm. 

“Alright.” He concluded simply, and moved to remove his own underwear, only now realizing just how utterly soiled they were with his own fluids. As he pulled them down, several lines of lubrication drew lines between his underwear and his vulva. 

He tossed them to the side, and looked at Komaeda who was utterly entranced by the sight. So entranced, in fact, that he was actually drooling. From that, Hinata gathered that this might be just fine after all. With that renewed confidence, he moved up to lift one of Komaeda’s legs, while straddling the other. 

“Ah… Hinata-kun…” He nearly moaned, already seemingly in throws of pleasure before anything had even happened, “As I thought, you smell amazing…” Saliva practically poured from his lips. 

“S-Shut up,” Hinata’s face was burning with embarrassment already, he didn’t need to hear anything else to make it more awkward than it already was. But with that, he pressed his sex completely against Komaeda’s own, gasping at the new but pleasant feeling. Komaeda immediately slapped his hand over his mouth as a drawn-out moan escaped him. 

“Hinata-kun…Thank you, thank you,” He recited muffled chants to himself more than anything.

_ Oh God, he’s actually letting me do this, and he’s into it. _His face felt so hot.

Placing one hand behind himself to stabilize his position, and the other holding tightly to Komaeda’s leg. Hinata finally decided to go with his instincts. He started to grind his cunt along Komaeda’s, smothering his pussy with his own arousal and scent. The sound was amazing, sloppy and intensely _ wet. _Komaeda’s hips rolled against his own, their vulvas kissing and rubbing with short breaks in between each thrust. 

“Ah… Fuck. Hah…” His hips rolled in a constant rhythm, deep moans and utterances of miscellaneous words escaping his lips. His head was spinning, it felt amazing. 

Finally letting go of whatever remaining reservations that he had had, Komaeda uncovered his mouth. His arms found their way to Hinata’s waist, in a desperate attempt to pull him even closer to him. Their clits collided in a particularly sweet way, and Komaeda’s voice only got louder, “Ahh-! Hinata-kun, more, please, more…!” Komaeda bucked into him with a fervor that he had never seen in him before. As if he could enter Komaeda if he tried hard enough, he started to hump him even more desperately, envisioning an ideal where he could release inside of him and make him his forever. 

“I’ll give you it all… A-ahh, everything” He gasped and crashed his lips against Komaeda’s, never stopping his grinding. He clung to Komaeda with such strength it nearly bruised, slamming against him with all of his energy. 

Komaeda’s breath was so hot against his mouth, and Hinata drank down every moan that escaped his ravaged throat. He wanted this moment to last forever, he wanted Komaeda to be his forever. “I love you, I love you baby, I love you so much, oh God…” Hinata babbled mindlessly, sucking and biting at Komaeda’s swollen lips. 

Suddenly he felt Komaeda’s legs tense around him, “Nh, you-- a-ah!” Komaeda’s movements suddenly became irregular, “Hinata--Hina--- I can’t --!” He choked on his own words as his orgasm hit him intensely, dragging his nails harshly against Hinata’s back and shoulders. Hinata rode him throughout, feeling all of his orgasm spill against their legs and groins. It was so warm and so slippery, he could barely maintain any friction anymore, but he continued thrusting his hips until his own orgasm was upon him. 

“Fuck… Ahh, Komaeda! Komaeda…!” He came powerfully against him, spilling all over Komaeda’s lower half, as he gripped Komaeda’s hips in place and rode out the rest of his orgasm. His slick orgasm ran all along Komaeda’s legs, coating him in everything that was Hinata. Even as his orgasm finally died down, he still rubbed himself gently against Komaeda, just feeling the satisfaction of how soaked and slippery they both were. His entire body was buzzing with pleasure and sensitivity. With one last press of his genitals, he slowly pulled away; their cunts still dripping and connected by several threads of the sweet aftermath.

Komaeda looked ready to pass out, hair sticking to his face and saliva still trailing out of his mouth. His hands reached out weakly, and he pulled Hinata back on top of him with a tenderness that was almost too much. Hinata easily acquiesced and laid against Komaeda, still trying to catch his breath and clear his head. 

His heart finally stopped pounding quite as loudly, and he turned his face back to Komaeda’s skin. He breathed in that amazing scent once more, feeling somehow at peace. He wanted to stay there forever-- this was all he really needed.

He felt Komaeda’s breathing even out as sleep eventually took him. Content with that, Hinata slowly closed his eyes and drifted off as well. 


End file.
